There exists a method of storing TS (Transport Stream) packets in an interpolation correction processing unit, compares a storage sequence thereof with sequence information contained in the TS packet, and, if there is a discrepancy therebetween, reorganizes pictures by generating a missing packet (refer to Patent document 1).
Further, another technology (refer to Patent document 2) is that digitized pictures are temporarily stored, if there is a picture of which only one or two frames are largely different from the frames anterior and posterior thereto, this picture is determined to be a subliminal picture, and a frame just anterior thereto is displayed in place of this picture.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-260606    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-289498